far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon Carthusia
Marlon Gregor la Salor Carthusia was the puppet leader of the Icarus colony, that ran the Colony during the time of the Earth Imperial War Era when the Galactic Empire controlled both Earth and the Solar System. He perished along with all of the workers on Icarus during a tragic disastrous event that occured on April 8th, 2038, after an unidentified Alien life form Invaded Icarus Colony. ''Bio 'Early Life' Marlon Carthusia was born into a wealthy family of bankers and executives in the Eastern European nation of Romania, during the time of the Far Away War, in which his city of Marnilov was left untouched during the time of both the Trade Federation and CIS occupations of the planet at the time. His family since the time of the Far Away War, were known to be Vested in both finances and leadership, as his parents were best known to have been responsible for paying off Earth's war effort against the Trade Federation during the 1998 counter attack, and at least one was known to be an Overseer of Mars Colony in 2001 during the time of the Confederacy of the Independent Systems. Marlon worked in a variety of family-owned businesses in energy, manufacturing during the postwar years following the Far Away War's end, and constantly worked with the reconstruction process of the planet. At the time as a teenager he never left Romania where he eventually became a leader to the people of Marnilov during the Reconstruction era on Earth in the year 2015, and managed to work his way through middle management with a genuine skill for strategy and protecting the bottom line. Eventually, he was promoted and went on to prove that he had equal skills in the boardroom. 'Under the Galactic Empire' When Earth was Invaded in 2019 by the Galactic Empire, the city of Marnilov was automatically aligned to the Galactic Empire, despite some sectors of the city including Romania putting up strong resistance against the Imperial Invaders. Through his family connections, Marlon came to the attention of several prominent supporters within the higher echelons of the Galactic Empire and was headhunted at their behest. His family gave their blessing, seeing it as an opportunity to increase their influence both in business and to the Galactic Imperial beings from the Star Wars Universe that would help give them stronger equipment and fire power to aide in their rule in their home universe. He joined the Galactic Empire as an assistant project manager and quickly rose to become an overall project manager with full jurisdiction over his assigned mining colony. He presided over four planet colonizations and Mineral harvesting for the past 7 years in the Imperial Occupation of the solar system and it was widely expected within the Empire that he would rise to executive level and work exclusively from the Imperial Higher ups on Earth. Marlon's wife and three children who resided on Earth under the aegis of his powerful extended family looked forward to that day. 'Icarus Incident' Carthusia was in close contact with Captain Thrawn of the Imperial Star Destroyer Armor Glory before the 45th Harvesting of Icarus's resources took place and was a devout loyalist to the Galactic Empire. He became increasingly unpopular around the colonists on Icarus, with the exception of the Imperial forces occupying the planet, colony and prison. Because of his arrogance and decisions not to let the appropriate people try to escape the planet or stand up to the Empire, Marlon was looked at by the miners of the Imperial occupied planet as a self centered coward. Shortly before the Harvesting began, he was informed by Thrawn that he would not be joining him on board the Armor Glory because of the violent incidents spreading on the colony. This decision outraged Carthusia and brought him to abruptly cut communications with the Captain and withhold the bodies of the suicide victims which was a decision that would prove devastating for the colony in the future. Later, Carthusia would be killed along with the other colonists due to unexpecting Aliens that appeared from an unknown location, incursion of the colony. Trivia *''Sergeant Willard had many arguments with Carthusia over the increasingly disturbing events happening in the colony. Carthusia brushed off his warnings and advice, even when things became bad for him to ignore. The Sergeant became so frustrated with the colony manager that he swore to kill him at one point... **''This mirrors Washington D.C's political staff's struggle with Michael Malien back during the early years Far Away War. Like Carthusia, Malien refuses to see reason and won't listen to anyone's ideas regarding the Invasion of Earth, and as a result led to the loss of many human lives in September of 1992...'' *''He seems to be a mirror of Hansford Carthusia of the Dead Space Comics as both have regligous beliefs only difference between the two is that Marlon is a dedicated loyalist to the Galactic Empire who is self centered while Hansford is a believer in the Dead Space's fictional religion of Uniotology...'' *''He is a parody of both Hansford Carthusia of the Dead Space Universe, as he shares the same last name as he dose, while at the same time being a mirror of Erwin Mar, of the Galactic War Universe...'' Category:Males Category:Earth Humans Category:Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters created by 2091riveraisrael